


To Be A Hero

by Gallifrey_Immigrant



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 15:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14475273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallifrey_Immigrant/pseuds/Gallifrey_Immigrant
Summary: Wanda and Vision have a short discussion on what it means to be a hero. (Set in between Avengers: Age of Ultron and Captain America: Civil War.)





	To Be A Hero

She can sense Vision focusing at her before he even says anything. Perks of being a psychic. She turns around, till she’s facing him. He’s staring at her with precious blue eyes, an unsettling shine on his red skin. Most people would be frightened by his robotic exterior. Most people would shy away from him. But Wanda knows what it feels like to be shunned, to be seen like a freak. So, she tries to listen to him.

“What is it like, being a hero?” asked Vision.

“Why ask me?” asked Wanda back.

Vision answers slowly “ As a new being, I want to learn all that I can. I need to ask all the other members on their opinion.”

“And you’ve asked me first?”

“Yes. You’re the newest, and your brother died a horrible death on the day you joined, so I assumed you have a unique perspective.”

Wanda hides her face in her hands, trying to keep tears from rising in her eyes. The wound still feels so fresh, but she is determined not to break down everytime it’s mentioned.

It was cruel of him to bring it up so lightly, and once she’s composed himself, she almost shouts at him. But one look at Vision’s face, and she sees in his face a look of uncertainty. He knows he’s misstepped, but not how.

“I am sorry. Tony is trying to teach me the intricacies of emotional--”

“It’s fine,” says Wanda. He tries to press on, but she shuts him down with a stronger “ **It’s fine.** ”

“You’re lying,” said Vision. He says it with a curious tone, not as an accusation, but an observation.

Wanda opens her mouth, and then says “Yes.”

“Why?” asks Vision.

Wanda wonders whether Clint will be angry if she throws Vision into a wall.

“Because if you continue this conversation, I may cry,” said Wanda.

“I don’t mind you crying if you need to,” says Vision. He pauses, then adds “But first, answer my question.”

Wanda takes a deep breath. “I don’t really know. It is difficult. My power can do so many things. I can blow up a house with a thought. I can throw a full-grown man through a building by gesturing. If I just wanted to kill, it would be easy. But Steve wants us to be careful, to avoid lethal solutions. And Falcon says it’s good press to be seen as “heroes” instead of a “paramilitary unit.”

“Do you see yourself as a hero, or a soldier?” asked Vision.

“It depends. One thing I hate are people who do horrible things while calling themselves heroes,” said Wanda. “Does this answer the question?”

“No,” says Vision. He scrunches his face petulantly. “But it’s as ambiguous as all the other answers, so it’ll do.”

Wanda’s eyes widen. “All the other answers! You said I was first!”

“I lied. I thought it might give me the best answers if everyone thought they were first,” Vision shrugs. “You’re not mad, I hope.”

Red energy spills out of her hand, and Vision found himself dunked into the Avenger’s swimming pool.


End file.
